Counsel TV
'Overview: '''The series that were produced by Jaddy and aired across the multiverse on Counsel TV History of Counsel TV Counsel TV was first implemented by Popler as an outlet for the wonderful filming and entertaining abilities of Jaddy. The studio is located near the grand prison in the Counsel Complex, and encompasses a full spectrum of shows tailored to each demographic of Pops and Jam society. Dancing Jammies Dancing Jammies was the first show to hit the air, and was originally, Jaddy, doing outrageous slap-stick comedy for the viewing pleasure of the Pops. Eventually more Jams joined the production, and by the end of it's third season there was a full array of 9 Jams in a triangular formation doing coordinated dance routines. Ketchup Jam was the new leader of this group, and viewing audiences switched from Pops trying to fill the late hours, to a mid-morning Jazzercise program. Dancing Jammies is still airing today, every Sunday from 10:00-11:30AM. The Man of Grabancia The Man of Grabancia, was a 6-part miniseries following the misadventures of a Vigilanto named Y. The scene is se t with two rivaling cities: Grabancia and Caution. The Mayor of Caution, Hulk Hogan, decides to destroy the town, and the best way to do so is with the demonic snake people, the Camaras. Grabancia is under siege, and the walls cannot hold, when the brave vigilanto and his trusted squire ride into town. Actually, Y rode into the rival town first, thinking it was Grabancia, but Hulk, seeing the poor mental state of the old man, lead him in the right direction, knowing that Y would probably do more harm than good. After a brief debacle in a brothel, Y heads to the mayor of Grabancia whose name is Aviso. Y pledges his fealty to the Mayor, and swears that he shall not rest until the deadly Camaras are vanquished. His only request is that he is knighted under the banner of Grabancia, and he will be the knight of which, ever after. Then looking up to the Mayor, he gasped, and said, "Oh, my lady! Forgive me thrice and 60 times over, I had not known that ''you had mand of this city, my fair princess, I shall not fail thee." Aviso was baffled by this man who had broken into his offer dueing his lunch hour, but most strangley was the fact that he called him by another name: Princess Lemondress. From there, Y and Camera went to recover the golden helmet of Inunder, and they found it, in a barber shop on main street. They climbed the hill and found the ancestral home of the Camaras, and using a Burger King Food Safety Video, burned their eyes, and the Camaras, now a bunch of witless worms, were left to scavenge the rocks looking for food, instead of the people of the town of Grabancia. Meanwhile, we learn the history of Y. In the home of his parents, a grieving daughter and her husband consult a frier about their ill father. In his earlier years he had been a fair lord named De, and was kind to his subjects, but one day he had a frightful deconstruction of his reality. The greed of his household overtook him, and adorned in the raiment of a knight, he ran out into the wilds of the land with only his servant to serve him company. Once word of the mysterious knight of Grabancia had reached the ears of his son, he left at once to retrieve his father. There was a mighty festival in Grabanica, all the people were in the streets, Hulk Hogan smote in his high tower and looked bitterly on the city. There was a massive feast, and in the midst of it all, Aviso knighted the vigilanto, as Y the knight of the woeful countenance. Y accepted the title, but only one thing from his sovereign lord, one hair from the golden head of Princess Lemondress. Aviso was bald, and could not help with such an offer, and it was at that moment, another knight strode in. He was as tall as Y, and his armor reflected like silver. He was known as the knight of the mirrored court, and challenged Y to a contest of strength. They fought valiantly, but the knight of the mirrored court held up his shield and forced Y to gaze at his own reflection. He was named De, and the vigilanto collapsed on the ground, and was taken, for the new knight was his son, and he had succeeded in capturing his father. Camera went with him, but Avis, wrought with guilt stayed in the town. He was forlorn that he neglected is duties, and the townspeople usurped his power, and the brothel owner became the new mayor. Title-less, and weary, Aviso marched across the dessert in search of his knight. So it came to pass that Aviso found his knight, and dressed in the yellow dress and crown of Princess Lemondress he came to the bedridden knight. Sadly, De did not remember the fantastic tale of Y the vigilanto, and softly, Aviso sag a song lamenting the fallen knight, but at that selfsame moment, Y sprang up from his bed, and asked, "My princess?" and together with his squire and Princess Lemondress, the three rode off into the sunset. Y died. Aviso lived on forever afterwards as Princess Lemondress, and Camera lived forever in the Brothel. This show airs every year in autumn. The Holy Word with Jesus Pops Jesus Pops gets on stage and roasts some weebs from an hour. Airs every other Saturday at 10:00PM. Crying Rock Friends Crying Rock friends centers around the life of Porl, and the other Crying Rocks as they attempt to protect their alien colony from invaders. A long long time back, general Cockrose and her trusted friend Porl, landed on a hostile planet, and it was their duty to liberate it from the tyrannical rulers that dwelt therein. Years passed and they had won the war, but the war veterans still lingered. Porl loved Cockrose more than words can decry, but Cockrose loved, another man, and died in childbirth, leaving behind his son. Now Porl must care for the son, and attempt to maintain good relations with the father, Gerg. Normally the show centers around the inter personal relationships of Porl, Salt & Pepper, and Mop, but sometimes new characters are introduced. In one episode, Buffmuth, played by Porl's former boyfriend, came to the show, and tried to convice Porl and the others to leave the planet and go home. In another episode the major antagonist of "That Thicc Blue Bih" showed up (Janitor Pops) and kidnapped Gerg. (He got thrown in the trash). The show is on going, but currently on hiatus waiting for Porl to do something funny. Oh Moo Moo Cow Where Art Thou? dude like, cows r cool Category:TV shows Category:Tv